


Sleeping

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRiddickulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRiddickulus/gifts).



It was close to 2 am, Danneel couldn't be wrapped tighter around him. The twins were in the crib across the room, both sleeping happily. Everyone was asleep. 

The next day, Jensen had his parents coming and Danneel had hers coming. Jared would probably come too, maybe Misha. Eventually, by the end of the week, all of their friends and family will have been too greet their new born children. 

Jensen watched as Danneel curled closer to him, her hand resting on his chest. He kisses her head gently, and watches her sleep, the way her chest rises and falls, her long brown her cascading her face...framing it. 

She can't look more beautiful if she tries. 

He hears a small cry, and that's all it takes. He's out and kneeling next to the crib in an instant, holding his son in his arms. Jensen rocked the baby in his arms, moving to lean against the wall. 

Soon after he was asleep with his son in his arms, and he hadn't moved from the spot next to the wall.

When Danneel awoke the next morning, she frowned when she couldn't feel Jensen beside her. She sat up and smiled when she saw him laid against the floor with their son in his arms. 

She lifted their son out of his arms and laid him in the crib, before covering Jensen in the duvet and lifting the twins out of the crib and making her way downstairs.


End file.
